icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Samlovesham
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chuck page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 19:37, July 19, 2010 Chuck page your welcome! always glad to help! This is my very first edit on this website, but I will be doing more! :D Re: Full Metal Hey; yea; I liked anime a lot when I was younger. Full Metal Alchemist was one of the series I followed until the end-- I watched the original anime and read the entire manga, but I stopped watching Brotherhood after the first season. My favorite character would probably be Edward, just because his character development in the manga series is just amazing. Him and Alphonse, too. I sort of "fell out" of anime, though. I mean, I still like it but I don't watch any of the new stuff and I don't really read manga anymore except Naruto, which I also loved a lot when I was younger. Toshi1412 16:14, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Ah well, thanks for those nice words. Yea, I can be really nice or really mean on the internet;; it really depends on who I'm talking to ;) I'm always open to talking-- whether it be about iCarly or anime. Toshi1412 00:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) what do u mean? and why r u commentin`on my page? Seddielovexoxo 20:18, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Roselyn :) Stupid Username Change :P Hi, me again. Wiki hasnt gotten back to me about changing my username... And I honestly have no idea how to deal with this now. I've spent hours trying to find a way to change it, but to no avail. I am truly sorry, I and I understand if your still mad. :( Anyways, I didn't really plan to use this account to much anyway. I thought it would just be a good idea to have one. Again, sorry about all this :) Re: Hey haha, yeah that was me. Hm.. wonder why it wouldn't work for you. Oh well, at least it's there. I always found Juan to be my favorite character in that episode :P I like raisin bread toast too! lol IgnaLovesPancakes 19:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC)IgnaLovesPancakes Re: Hey Yep, that's me in the pink. And thanks! I think that was taken like in June for our ninth grade celebration or something :P IgnaLovesPancakes 23:12, October 11, 2010 (UTC)IgnaLovesPancakes Hey :D You seem really cool! Come visit my talk page so we can...you know, talk 'n' stuff! LOL! TTYL, Cartoonprincess 21:57, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess;) Icon Love the EdxWinry picture in your icon..:) Thanks so much! I love them too.. :) One question.. who is this? Samlovesham 17:39, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Haha, sorry. I always forget to write my name. SmartiesTubesOnCatsLegsMakeThemWalkLikeARobot 18:09, November 14, 2010 (UTC)SmartiesTubesOnCatsLegsMakeThemWalkLikeARobot ;) Wow your username is long haha- I really like it though because it's so random :) thanks again for the compliment on the icon. If you ever want to talk about FMA I'd be happy to- I love that show!!Samlovesham 20:58, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi(: It's Danwarp @ gmail (dot) com (: So nice of you to email to because i think he really needs it because everyone is being so harsh FMA~ Hey! I was looking at the ISFW Page and i found you're comments with Winry and Edward on them, I love Fullmetal Alchemist! I dont really come across many anime-lovers out side of Anime related things, So it shocked me Hee. Anyway, I loved the first and second animes of the manga. Do you watch the Subs and Dubs? I perfer dubs sometimes, Because i get irritated with following subs, But i liked them both, And haha, I had no choice but to watch the rest of FMA in Sub, The second anime i mean. How is you? ~ User:Samlovesham theres a website called yeah nathan kress thats where i found it =D Reply~ Yeah, Both sub and dubs are okay. There are 27 episodes in english at the moment if i'm not mistaken. I was so stubborn when i came to the rest of the series, I didn't want to go with subs, But at the end i decided to watch the rest in them because it's all they had. Both are good ^ ^ I'll always be faithful to Edo haha, Because he was my first big anime crush. Hence the name Melxed23 i have on writing websites. But i also like Ling Yao! ^^ Hes another crush of mine, I mean, he may not be a huge hottie anime guy, But he is to me. I was going to write a story about him but choose not to, I didnt have alot of convidence in the story is all. Any girls should like Riza, She's a witty strong heroine. Atleast to me, She has never been on my 'favorite' list exactly, But i've always liked her. Wish she got together with Roy though. You know some people belive that Ed drew a mustache on Roy's face at the end of it? haha, Rich. My favorite homuculi are probably Greed and lust, Mostly because i'd like them as a couple lol, Dont know why. Dont worry bout the big messages, I'm the queen of them haha.